Hesperidas
Appearance Hesperidas was a Nastix Bakugan, but he was chosen to be the "warrior of water" he became an advanced Nastix. He walks on two legs. (while the original Nastix dose'nt walk on any) and he has Battle armor. Also, Hesperidas means "warrior of water" in greese. He is also a merciless bakugan, he shows no mercy. His attacks may not be as powerful as most Bakugan, but he is capible of making a shield all around his body and to switch his atribute when he needs to most. His Gs are 1000 as Hesperidas, 1200 as Bi-Hesperidas, and Lord Hesperidas 1350, or 1700 Gs. Evolution The first form was Hesperidas. Then he was forced to evolve from an ability card, he became Bi-Hesperidas. That means "two Hesperidas". Then his last form is "Lord Hesperidas" he evolved from the Battle Xeom. Game Hesperidas is Battle gear compatible, and Baku-nano compatible and, Baku-Gun Compatible. He is a Dice Thrower, but, he has two die; instead of one. One die is for atributes, the other is for g's. On the die, there is three Aquos Atributes, two Ventus, and one Darkus. on the other die, there is; 680, 800, 1000, 1100, 1250, 1350 g's. Battle Gear His battle gear is a Whiptorax. Reference card Evolves from any Nastix 1200 g's or less. 3 power level. Unique: If you land on an opponents gate, get +400 g power. On your own gate; plus +200 g power. Ability Cards Crashing Surf: Takes 200 g's from opponent and adds it to Hesperidas Flowing Surf: Nullifies the opponents last ability, then nullifies the next ability played by opponent. Under The Sea: (Forbidden card0 Destroys all gates, then turns the entire arena to a sea. Raises aquos Bakugan by 100 every minute, decreases non-Aquos Bakugan by 100 a minute. (Pyrus decreases by 150 a minute) Aquos Ability cards deal extra damage, and Aquos defenses block extra damage, and non-Aquos Bakugan may not play ability cards. Rushing River: gains 300 g's. Then if Hesperidas is still behind; he gains an extra bonus. Death Sea: (Forbidden card) all Non-Aquos Bakugan go to base level, then they lose half of the base level. Then, Hesperidas gains +2500 g's. Then, any time A Non-Aquos Bakugan passes Hesperidas in g's. Hesperidas gains +1000. Then Hesperidas may not be dropped. Water Grave Yard: Take a Bakugan you lost with, throw it into the battle. Death Whirl: Opponent loses -500 g's. Deka Water: Your Bakugan becomes a Deka Bakugan (Double base power level) After Kill: Play after you beat a Bakugan, that Bakugan goes to the you. Drench: Opponent losses 500 g's, then if the last card you played death whirl; do another 500 g's. Hp Up: Gain 500 hp. Aquos Swap: swap gs. Aquos Shield: Nullify the opponents Future abilitys, this effect expires, after you play an ability card. Flooding earth quake: Play when your Hesperidas turned SubTerra; do a 1500 g attack. Evil Bounce: Play if your Hesperidas turned Darkus: Transfer 2500 Gs from the opponent, to your self. Give this card to the opponent. Hesperidas: If you have a Hesperidas, and you are at 150 gs or less, swap Gs, the last card your opponent played is nullifyed, then Hesperidas gains +500 Gs. Category:Bakugan